


Avalanche of Love and Skin

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Makeup Artist Baekhyun, Stylist Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: An exploration of the development of Baeksoo's relationship and feelings through both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's eyes, and a third party, Jongin, observing their development as an outside party.





	Avalanche of Love and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of [Under My Skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12060882)
> 
> (BECAUSE I CAN'T LEAVE PORN AT PORN WITHOUT FEELINGS)
> 
> Title taken from Wintersleep's song Avalanche.

Baekhyun shoves Kyungsoo through the door to the supply closet, grappling clumsily to swing it shut behind them. Kyungsoo’s back hits the wall hard, his head just barely missing the corner of a shelf but he’s too distracted by Baekhyun dropping on his knees, unbuckling his belt and yanking his pants down quickly to take him into his mouth. 

Kyungsoo groans, dropping his head back against the wall and runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, trying to keep himself grounded. Baekhyun’s tongue is hot, flattening against the underside of his cock, teasing him and edging him closer. 

“Hurry up,” Kyungsoo gasps, chest heaving when Baekhyun pulls his mouth off just to wrap his lips around the crown, keeping the fire searing in Kyungsoo’s gut at bay. He gives Baekhyun’s hair a pointed tug, laughing at the way he glares. 

“You swear you’re gonna pick blue today?” Baekhyun grins then, wrapping his fingers around his cock for a single, torturous stroke. 

“Fuck, _yes_ , I swear, dammit, come _on_ ,” Kyungsoo gasps, pressing the tips of his fingers against what he can reach of Baekhyun’s jaw, begging him to finish. 

“I’m holding you to that,” Baekhyun says before taking him in all the way again, spit gathering in the corners of his mouth as he sucks harder and then finally swallows around him making Kyungsoo come so hard his knees nearly buckle. 

Baekhyun wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking way too pleased with himself. Hauling him up by the front of his shirt, Kyungsoo flips them around to press Baekhyun against the wall and kisses him hard, flicking his tongue along the roof of his mouth to feel him shiver against him. 

“Blue with red,” Kyungsoo breathes against his lips, pulling back just out of reach when Baekhyun leans forward to try and catch his mouth again. 

“God, fine,” Baekhyun grunts, smacking a hand around the back of Kyungsoo’s neck to reel him back in, grinding himself up against Kyungsoo’s thigh to bring himself to completion too. 

He shudders and moans into Kyungsoo’s mouth when he comes, eyes squeezed shut as he rides it out. His mouth twists into a playful smile when he opens his eyes again, his sweaty bangs falling into his face. 

“Always a pleasure doing business with you,” he grins and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, peeling himself away and grabbing the toilet roll from the shelf to try and clean up. 

It’s become a regular thing, them compromising on matters related to work this way. Kyungsoo has lost track of how many different rooms and surfaces they’ve fucked on by now. Sometimes it’s not even about compromising, but just blowing off steam, particularly when they’re fucking the object of their frustration. It’s the best method they’ve found of getting along in all the years they’ve been working together. Besides, it gives coming to work a little extra kick of excitement and adrenaline, Kyungsoo thinks, not that he dares to actually say that to Baekhyun. No need to make him any more smug about this than he already is.

▸

They’re all gathered in a restaurant for a company dinner after a long day of work and the weekend ahead. They’ve filled nearly two entire banquet tables with their party and Kyungsoo squeezes through the narrow space to find a seat at the far end, trying to get to a more quiet corner.

Jongin follows his lead, settling down a chair away from Kyungsoo, keeping a seat empty. Kyungsoo is just about to ask who that’s for when Baekhyun shows up through the throng of people, grinning brightly when he spots them. 

It’s the managers’ treat, handling the orders themselves, asking for a little bit of everything off the menu to fill up the entire table with different dishes of food. The waiters make their way down along the table, adding to the delicious spread and Kyungsoo hastily moves his phone aside to make space for the plate the waitress is looking to set down in front of him. 

Starving, he immediately pinches a piece of meat. He just barely misses his lips when Baekhyun suddenly stops with with a sharp tug on his wrist, yanking his hand down to lower the food. Kyungsoo frowns but Baekhyun turns back to the waitress. 

“That’s got nut sauce,” he says, brows tugging together. “You’re allergic, aren’t you?”

Alarmed, the waitress immediately removes the plate, replacing the dish with a safer portion of Ddeokbokki instead.

Baekhyun nods satisfied, stealing one from Kyungsoo’s plate for good measure, and pops it into his mouth with a cheerful munch. 

Kyungsoo stays silent, forgetting about his food as he watches Baekhyun eat and laugh with the others, cracking jokes, unaware of the way Kyungsoo is staring at him. He’s surprised and a little touched that Baekhyun somehow remembered he was allergic to nuts when Kyungsoo himself doesn’t remember when he’d even mentioned that to him.

Lowering his eyes, he smiles to himself and takes a sip of water, sighing at the cool liquid. He’s suddenly feeling a little too warm.

▸

Jongin yawns widely into his fist, feeling the exhaustion setting in his muscles and joints. He drags his feet towards the dressing rooms, struggling to muster the energy to change out of his stage clothes but feeling too uncomfortable and sweaty to just keep them on.

Pre-recording rehearsals for the show ran on late into the night, with Jongin lined up as the very last to perform. Luckily, the hosting studio is in one of the adjacent buildings belonging to his own label so they don’t have to make a double trip to get home. Jongin has half a mind to find an empty room with a couch and just sleep there for the night; he’ll need to be back here in the morning anyway. 

He’s already stripped out of his jacket and waistcoat by the time he gets to his dressing room, seeing the light already on, shining through the narrow sliver from the open door. Treading closer quietly, he peers through the gap and spots movement inside. 

Kyungsoo’s in there, bending over something on the couch. Jongin can’t see with Kyungsoo’s back blocking his view, but he can see his fingers tugging at a piece of fabric, a blanket, smoothing it down with slow calculated movements. It’s only when he steps aside that Jongin sees Baekhyun’s face, fast asleep with his cheek pressed into the couch cushions. 

Jongin holds his breath, not wanting to interrupt. It feels like he’s intruding on a private moment, something a little more intimate than what he’s used to when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are in the same room together. Kyungsoo hasn’t moved from where he’s standing and Jongin can see enough of his face to see his hesitant expression.

Jongin’s bones pick that exact moment to creak, aching from exhaustion, and Kyungsoo whips around, just missing Jongin as he backs away quickly, keeping himself hidden. He rounds the corner of the hallways into safety, looking for another place to change, suddenly feeling wide awake.

▸

Kyungsoo knows it’s going to be a shit day when his car engine sputters just as he hits morning traffic and dies in a puff of black smoke before he’s even covered half the trip to work.

Groaning, Kyungsoo somehow manages to maneuver it out of the way, closer to the curb before climbing out. He doesn’t even bother popping the hood, his knowledge on car engines being next to zero. Instead, he aims a kick at the tyre of his now useless car, making a quick gruff call to the towing company. He’s going to be _so_ fucking late to work. 

Pulling up a map on his phone, he tries to figure out where the closest subway station is from here. Kyungsoo sighs and stares up at the sky glumly. He’s going to need some sort of miracle to actually make it on time. 

The sudden honking sound beside him yanks his attention down from the clouds and Kyungsoo turns to see none other than Baekhyun pulling up beside him on his motorcycle, pulling off his helmet with a grin. 

Kyungsoo glares back up at the sky, not appreciating the allusion. 

“What did you do, glare your car to death too?” Baekhyun jokes, climbing off his bike to step a little closer to where the engine is still sputtering smoke. 

“Hilarious,” Kyungsoo deadpans, rubbing his temples where a headache is starting to grow. 

“You should get going or you’ll be late,” he adds, glancing at his phone. 

“What about you?” Baekhyun asks, still not moving from his spot. 

“I have to wait till this is taken care off,” Kyungsoo waves a hand at his car, still sputtering fumes. “Maybe I can hitch a ride with the tow truck when they get here.” 

“What about me?” Baekhyun tugs at his leather jacket pointedly, straightening himself to full height. “I could give you a ride.” 

“On that thing?” Kyungsoo raises a skeptical eyebrow at the bike propped up beside his car. “Pass.”

“Oh, come on it’s perfectly safe,” Baekhyun deflates, rolling his eyes. “Besides, I’m the one driving, you’re in good hands.” 

That only makes Kyungsoo all the more skeptical but it’s hardly an offer he can pass up. The bike will be a lot faster than the subway and he wouldn’t have to walk the extra distance from the station. 

As if on cue, the tow truck rounds the corner moments later, cutting his brooding short. 

“Fine,” he sighs, conceding. If nothing else, it’s a nice gesture from Baekhyun’s part, one he was in no way obliged to do for him. 

Baekhyun beams as if _he_ is the one being done a favour here. Kyungsoo smiles a little exasperatedly; Baekhyun’s reactions always feel like a puzzle he needs to work to put together. 

He handles the towing guy, and turns back to find Baekhyun holding an extra helmet in his hands, plonking it down over Kyungsoo’s head before he can even say anything. 

“Hold on tight,” he says over his shoulder, waiting for Kyungsoo to climb on behind him. 

Tentatively sliding his arms around Baekhyun’s stomach, Kyungsoo regrets everything the second he revs up the engine. Baekhyun speeds off so fast that he can barely catch his breath, tightening his grip around his waist, trying to squeeze in closer against Baekhyun’s back. 

He swears he can hear Baekhyun laughing even through the noise of the engine and the rush of the wind, and Kyungsoo squeezes extra hard, fisting his hand against Baekhyun’s navel. 

The ride to their building doesn’t take longer than twenty minutes but Kyungsoo’s legs are still wobbly when he stumbles off the bike, catching the hand Baekhyun offers to hold himself steady. 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo wheezes, completely winded. He hands his helmet back to Baekhyun, trying to massage the prickles and tingles out of his extremities. 

“Better than the subway, right?” Baekhyun says, cheerfully swinging an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, walking with him through the doors. 

“Don’t be so sure,” Kyungsoo grunts but doesn’t shake him off, appreciating the way Baekhyun’s weight seems to ground him again.

▸

They continue sleeping together regularly throughout the week, fucking and getting each other off, but at least they’ve completely migrated out of the workplace to the more comfortable and private space of their apartments.

Rocking on an actual mattress is a lot less painful than the bathroom stalls and hard surfaces they used to make do with; it also makes for a less frenzied fuck without worrying about someone walking in on them. 

Kyungsoo starts to notice a pattern the longer they sleep together. Baekhyun, the way he fucks him, the way he kisses him; it’s changed. Sometimes it’s right after the first round, sometimes it’s before they’ve even touched each other at all. Baekhyun leans in to kiss him softly, none of that frantic teeth clacking from work; a deep, hot, lingering kiss. His touch is soft too, cradling Kyungsoo’s face like he’s made of precious stone, taking his time in a way that isn’t just to satisfy some after work sexual frustration or blow off steam. Each time, he pulls away, his eyes soft but uncertain. 

At that point, Baekhyun usually fucks him extra hard, grinding into him as if he’s trying to compensate for something, and Kyungsoo’s mind is too blown with ecstasy to question it, choosing not to focus on how he’s actively been melting into the kiss too.

▸

The van drops them off by the door to their building and Kyungsoo has to shake Baekhyun awake where he’s dozed off with his head pressed against the window. He stumbles right out of the van, losing his footing and crashes into Jongin.

“Mmmm, your back’s really comfortable, Jonginnie.”

Baekhyun’s voice is almost completely gone by now, so hoarse he can barely speak a word loud enough to be heard. He’d come into work in the morning with a nasty cold that only seems to be getting worse by the minute. Jongin can hear him wheezing, unable to breathe through his nose. 

They’ve got another schedule in a couple of hours to prepare for and Baekhyun sniffles like a sad puppy as they head inside, dragging his feet miserably. 

Kyungsoo reaches up to his forehead, pressing the back of his hand against his skin.

“You’re burning up,” he murmurs, deftly sliding out of the way when Baekhyun sneezes violently. 

“I feel like death,” he mutters grumpily.

They get to the dressing rooms and Baekhyun immediately collapses onto one of the chairs by the round table, bending over to press his head onto the cool surface. 

Jongin pats his back sympathetically, wondering if he should wake him up when he starts to doze off or just let him sleep a little. He notices belatedly that Kyungsoo has disappeared, wondering where he went off to, having just been with them only moments ago. 

Treading quietly, Jongin slips behind the folding screen to change out of this morning’s outfit, donning his comfortable sweats for now till Kyungsoo picks out something else for him to wear for the afternoon show.

He heads into the bathroom next to wash his face, sighing at the cool water against his skin, wiping the heavy makeup off for the next fresh round, if Baekhyun feels up to it. 

Kyungsoo is back when Jongin emerges from the bathroom, setting a cup of soup he must have bought from the convenience store across the street and a bottle of medicine next to Baekhyun’s head. 

“He fell asleep,” Jongin mouths at Kyungsoo, toweling away the droplets of water sliding down his neck.

Kyungsoo nods, squeezing Jongin’s elbow when he steps past him, heading out to find a vending machine for a nice snack to sate his appetite until the next show.

He hears the low timbre of Kyungsoo’s voice the moment he steps out the door, gentle and low.

“Hey. Baekhyun, wake up. You need to eat.”

▸

The weight of the long week hits them hard as they fall into bed together again, running on the last rush of adrenaline burning through their system.

Kyungsoo rips at Baekhyun’s shirt, tugging it up over his head and throws it aside, pressing his fingers into his stomach, tracing his ribs. He digs his heel into the mattress, pushing his knee up in between Baekhyun’s legs and feels his groan more than he hears it, reveling in the way Baekhyun grinds back against his thigh desperately, chasing after the friction. 

He sits up for a moment, struggling to kick his pants off before flattening himself back against Kyungsoo’s chest, dipping down to kiss him, slow and hot. The slide of their lips sets off trails of electric fire in his stomach and Kyungsoo breaks off to breathe. 

Baekhyun holds himself up on his elbows, bracketing Kyungsoo’s head, and there’s that look again. It’s soft, charged with something Kyungsoo doesn’t have time to decipher before the uncertainty sets in, like clockwork, and Baekhyun shifts, rolling him over on his stomach. 

The first press of Baekhyun’s lips on his spine blows the rest of his thoughts aside, focusing on the soft heat of his mouth on his skin. Baekhyun teases with the tip of his tongue too, taking his time, working his way down along the curve of his back, moving a lot more gently than Kyungsoo would have expected. He feels Baekhyun’s lips linger by the spot at the base of his spine, feeling the soft pressure of Baekhyun’s cheek resting against his skin. 

Kyungsoo holds his breath, waiting for him to dip lower but the weight doesn’t move. Frowning, he cranes his neck to look over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows. Baekhyun’s actually fallen _asleep_ , his face smooshed into Kyungsoo’s lower back just a few inches short of his still clothed butt. 

Perplexed, Kyungsoo sighs but his expression softens when Baekhyun makes a little noise in his sleep, twitching a little but doesn’t wake. Kyungsoo twists around and tries to ease him off himself slowly, trying not to wake him though Baekhyun seems to have sunken into a very deep sleep. 

He finally manages it, rolling out of the way and resigning himself to not getting past the popped button of his pants tonight. Inching towards the edge of the bed, he sits up, watching the rise and fall of Baekhyun’s back. This is the part where he’d usually sneak out quietly and head back home no matter what hour of the night it is. Baekhyun does the same when they’re at Kyungsoo’s place; they never spend the night.

A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand shows him that it’s a little after midnight, much earlier than when he usually creeps out the door. 

Tonight, his legs won't move. By all means, he should leave, he should get up and do this part the way they always do it; there’s no logical reason for him to stay. 

It’s just that look that Baekhyun gave him right after he kissed him softly that Kyungsoo wonders if he’ll see again in the morning, if it’ll still be there when they’re not overwhelmed by lust. 

Baekhyun makes a noise again and Kyungsoo feels what’s left of his resolve crack, laying his head back down on the pillow, beside Baekhyun’s. He rolls onto his side, waiting for the thunderous pounding of his heart in his ears to subside enough to let him fall asleep. It’s just out of curiosity, nothing more. 

He doesn’t get a wink of sleep, instead memorizing every sound Baekhyun makes, with every minute detail of the way his face twitches burned into his memory.

▸

Jongin has just wrapped up the last performance date of his successful tour and they’ve all gathered to celebrate with plenty of drinks and confetti exploding everywhere in the spirit of the party.

Jongin bypasses the alcoholic drinks table to occupy his hands with the choice of finger food instead, content to eat and wash it down with water. It’s been a long day, his limbs starting to grow heavy from exhaustion. He drops into a free chair by one of the tables, toeing off his shoes to stretch his toes, happy to just sit back for a moment and watch everyone else enjoy themselves. 

He spots Kyungsoo cradling a drink in his hand, talking to Baekhyun at the other end of the room. His phone must vibrate with a message because he turns to look at it suddenly, squinting a little to read what’s on the screen. Clearly, he’s forgotten his glasses again. Jongin tiredly attempts to slip his shoes back on, wobbling a little as he tries to go over to where they are. 

He notices Baekhyun reach up behind Kyungsoo to pull stray pieces of confetti out of his hair, delicately picking them out without tugging at the strands. Kyungsoo is completely unaware of anything he’s doing, eyes still glued to his phone. 

Jongin slows his pace thoughtfully, watching the way Baekhyun’s hand drops, done with the confetti but his eyes haven’t shifted, fixed on Kyungsoo’s face. He’s not saying anything, just looking at him quietly, seemingly content to be doing just that.

Honestly, Jongin is a little too drained to be sure he’s seeing right from this distance, but he could swear the look on Baekhyun’s face is longing. Jongin stops in his tracks completely, bending down to fiddle with his shoelaces to appear less conspicuous in the crowd. His body is telling him to stop, turn around, walk away, because this feels like another familiar moment that he shouldn’t intrude on, one that’s meant to play out the way it will with no interruption. It’s a sense he seems to be developing, beginning to see the pattern between them, wondering if they’re even noticing it too. 

He doesn’t get a chance to examine it further because he’s swept onto his feet by another group of people, cheering for him and taking him around to celebrate.

▸

The Crown Awards ceremony is the biggest award show in all of Asia and Jongin has been nominated for one of the top, most prestigious awards of the entire event.

Kyungsoo shifts in his seat, feeling his stomach churn in anticipation. Baekhyun looks just as nervous beside him, arching his neck to see over the heads in front of them. They managed to get some pretty good seats in the crowd, with a good enough view of the stage. 

The MCs who have been chosen to announce the award walk out onto the stage then and the camera pans onto the pre-selected nominees. The crowd cheers loudly when Jongin’s face appears on the big screen, his expression pinched with nerves despite the smile he flashes at the camera. Baekhyun whoops extra loudly before the camera moves on, as if Jongin could possibly hear him from way over here. 

The MCs make the usual small talk before making the big announcement, amping up the palpable tension hanging over the entire crowd. Kyungsoo hadn’t realized his hand had found Baekhyun’s till he feels another tight squeeze through their intertwined fingers, waiting anxiously. His entire stomach feels like it has rooted itself in his throat right now. 

_“Kim Jongin!”_

The entire arena erupts into explosive cheering and deafening applause, accompanied by the shower of confetti falling from the ceiling over the raucous standing ovation. Kyungsoo cheers so loudly he nearly goes hoarse on the spot, jumping and clapping as hard as he can when Jongin makes his way towards the stage to receive his award.

Kyungsoo turns to see Baekhyun cheering and hollering happily beside him, his face radiant with joy and Kyungsoo gets swept up by the moment, leaning in to kiss him.

Baekhyun’s cheers cut off abruptly and he gasps, taken by surprise, but he doesn’t pull away, instead falling into it immediately, winding an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist to hold him closer. 

Despite the clamour around them, the kiss is soft and slow, their lips sliding together languidly as if they’re frozen in time. 

The piercing roar of the crowd tears back into his sense the second they break off. Baekhyun is laughing, his eyes bright and curved with his infectious mirth and Kyungsoo swallows away the sudden surge of panic in his throat. Laughing is good. Laughing isn’t pushing him away or demanding an explanation. For now at least. 

Kyungsoo turns back to look at the stage, trying to focus back on Jongin where he’s about to make his thank you speech, trying to listen through the deafening pounding of his heart inside his head.

▸

Jongin hums contently under his breath as he sits back in his seat and lets Baekhyun work on his face. They’re going for a light clean look today since he’s been invited to appear on a cooking show this afternoon. His stomach rumbles in anticipation, excited to finally be broadcast on a show where he can actually just relax and eat this time. It’s been a long month and this gig has come at a very convenient time.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts before he starts to drool, feeling the odd scratch of the eye pencil Baekhyun is using gliding way off point from his eyelid completely. 

“Hyung?” he says uncertainly but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to hear him. His eyes are focused on something behind Jongin, his attention entirely taken up by whatever he’s looking at. 

Jongin glances at the dressing table mirror, searching in the reflection and immediately spots what’s got Baekhyun so hooked. Kyungsoo is at the other end of the room, almost half hidden by the clothing racks in the way. He’s sitting at a small table, tugging at a needle as he stitches something up on a piece of blue fabric, his movements careful and precise.

Jongin looks back up at Baekhyun who’s frowning slightly. He wouldn’t even say anything if not for the pressing issue of the pencil Baekhyun is absently sliding back on his face, dangerously close to stabbing him in the cornea soon. 

He tries to get his attention again and Baekhyun finally snaps out of his daze, looking mortified when he sees the squiggled lines etched all over the side of his face. 

“Shit, sorry Jongin,” he apologizes, hastily trying to clean up his mess with a clean wipe. 

He looks a little thrown, fumbling with the makeup as if he’s suddenly forgotten what he’s supposed to be doing. There’s a hint of guilt and uncertainty making its way into the furrow of his eyebrows and Jongin is almost sure it has nothing to do with his face.

“Could you give me a sec?” Jongin says, sliding off his chair and bowing his head apologetically. “I need to use the bathroom.” 

It’s a little abrupt but it’s the first thing Jongin could think of to excuse himself and give Baekhyun a moment to himself, to gather his thoughts and whatever part of himself that he needs to get together.

▸

Kyungsoo sleeps right through his alarm. When he finally cracks his eyes open, the sun is shining brightly through his window and a glance at his clock tells him he is horrifically late for work. He scrambles through grooming himself as quickly as possible, his shirt still half undone and his toothbrush locked between his teeth when he hurtles out the door to his car.

By some miracle, he manages to avoid getting stuck in traffic, rushing into the building, trying to knock a few more seconds off from how late he is by taking two steps at a time to get to the dressing rooms. 

His hamstring muscles are screaming at the strain and he wobbles a little shakily when he finally makes it through the door, feeling frazzled and scattered. Baekhyun is already there, looking up from his phone when Kyungsoo arrives, a smile spreading across his face when he sees him. Kyungsoo thanks his lucky stars that none of the managers are here to see him coming in at this hour, hoping he might actually get away with it.

Slipping his bag off his shoulder, he beelines towards Baekhyun before heading to the lockers, instinctively giving him a peck on the cheek and a quick ‘morning’ before hurrying to drop his stuff off. 

The magnitude of the gesture hits him like a freight train seconds later, stopping in his tracks when he realizes how bizarrely domestic that was. He wasn’t even thinking when he did it till he’d already done it, like it was the natural thing to do. 

Kyungsoo turns around haltingly, taking in the stunned expression on Baekhyun’s face, clearly sharing the sentiment because this isn’t what they _do_. He turns to catch Kyungsoo’s eye, looking like he wants to say something but the door suddenly bursts open then and there’s a flurry of activity as Jongin is ushered in with his managers and the hair stylist. The moment is lost in the bustle.

Baekhyun steps out of the way to let the others work before it’s his turn but Kyungsoo still catches him pressing the tips of his fingers to his cheek pensively.

▸

The company’s plans for Jongin’s summer project involve a collaboration with another dancer in the industry, Taemin, including an entire tour period together as part of the project. It’s a huge move in his career, possibly risky but Jongin is excited about the prospects of working with another dancer, determined to make it work.

He hits it off with Taemin right away, stepping into the practice room with him for the first time and clicking with him immediately through the movement and slides. Outside the practice rooms is no different; it makes dancing alongside someone a lot more enjoyable and fluid when he gets along with them so well already. 

Kyungsoo seems to get on exceedingly well with Taemin’s stylist, Jonghyun, both appearing to be in agreement over each other’s choices more often than not. Jongin has never seen him look so enthusiastic about collaborating on putting a look together with someone before. In fact, the whole team seems to be sliding into their new adjustments through the merger well, which works to everyone’s benefit. 

To celebrate a successful start to the long term project, the managers take everyone out to a private club for a night out with all the staff. 

Taemin leaves Jongin’s side for a moment to get another round of drinks and Baekhyun plops down on the couch beside him instead. Tearing his eyes away from Taemin’s retreating back, Jongin notices the slump in Baekhyun’s shoulders.

He waits, letting Baekhyun open up in his own time. After a moment, Baekhyun sighs, muttering something about a great party but Jongin still hears the bitter dejection lacing his tone, even through the loud booming music. 

Jongin scans the club, already knowing what to look for and he finds it by the bar. Kyungsoo chatting and laughing with Jonghyun over drinks. He turns back and finds Baekhyun’s eyes locked on them too. 

“You should say something,” Jongin says simply, trusting Baekhyun to realize that he’s all caught up on what’s going on.

“What’s the point?” Baekhyun shrugs, leaning back against the couch, faux apathetic. 

“What’s the point?” Jongin repeats, staring at him meaningfully. “You lo-”

“Don’t,” Baekhyun cuts him off, a quiet desperation in his tone. “Please. Don’t say it.” 

Jongin pauses, shuffling in a little closer to bump their elbows together.

“Baekhyun,” he says gently. “You’re in love with him.”

Baekhyun’s frown deepens. 

“I’ve seen you, the way you look at him,” Jongin goes on, ignoring Baekhyun’s rattled expression. “Why do you hide it from him?”

Baekhyun sighs, dropping his head into his hands, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes. 

“It’s complicated,” he says quietly. “What we’re doing, it’s not...it’s not like that. It’s not what he’s looking for. I’m not so sure I even know what _I’m_ looking for.” 

Jongin rests a hand on Baekhyun’s knee. 

“I think you do.”

▸

Jongin has been invited to appear on a live variety show in Hong Kong as an end of summer special so the whole team is mobilized to head out with him for the event.

Baekhyun is forced to stay behind after coming down with a nasty case of food poisoning, unable to get cleared to fly out with them. 

He texts Kyungsoo a slew of crying emojis and little green barf faces right before he gets on the plane and Kyungsoo smiles at his screen sympathetically, wondering for a brief moment if Baekhyun’s got anyone to help him out before shaking the thought away.  
The event goes smoothly; Jongin seems to have made a great impression on the hosts and the other guests. Kyungsoo pats his shoulder proudly as they pile back inside the vans to drive them back to their hotel. Thankfully, there are no more events for the rest of the week so they have the luxury of actually sleeping in this time, and spending a few more days to stick around and explore the city before flying back home. 

Despite that, Kyungsoo can’t seem to fall asleep, kicking and turning, struggling to find a comfortable position on the bed. It’s frustrating because his body actually is tired, desperately needing the rest, but his fucking brain refuses to shut down, racing with thoughts and tribulations. Incidentally, all concerning Baekhyun. 

He misses him. They haven’t even been a country apart for more than two days and Kyungsoo actually misses him. In his absence, Kyungsoo really notices how much of his time actually involves Baekhyun’s company. Something hollow settles in his chest without Baekhyun’s bright energy around and his endlessly exasperating wisecracks, more endearing than anything else.

He slumps back on the mattress, arms outstretched and stares up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell he’s supposed to do with this apparent epiphany now. 

Groping along his nightstand, he grabs his phone and finds his chat window with Baekhyun, his finger hovering over the keyboard hesitantly, mulling over what to write. If he should write at all. 

“ _U ok_?” he settles on, figuring it’s safe enough. 

Baekhyun’s reply comes in moments later. 

“ _Been better_.”

“ _Ur fault for experimenting with dodgy shrimp_ ,” Kyungsoo chides. Baekhyun’s fridge is terribly under stocked, lacking anything that’s actually safely edible. He should get him to work on that when he gets back home.

Baekhyun sends a sad emoji. 

Then; “ _How was the show?_ ”

“ _It was good. Jongin looked great as usual._ ”

A broken heart emoji. “ _Wish I could’ve been there._ ”

Kyungsoo instinctively types _’me too'_ but catches himself right before he hits send, hastily deleting the message. The words feel too loaded, particularly considering the weight in his chest that won't let him sleep. Kyungsoo’s not so sure he’s ready to admit it fully to himself either, let alone immortalize it in a text. 

“ _Gna turn in. Night_ ,” he sends instead, kicking himself the minute he sends it. Throwing his phone aside, Kyungsoo buries his face in his pillow and squeezes his eyes shut, not waiting to see the reply.

▸

When Kyungsoo lands at the airport, all he wants to do is get back home and finally sleep on his own bed. Thankfully, the cab ride only takes twenty minutes and Kyungsoo pushes the door to his apartment open, leaving his bags on the floor before toeing off his shoes.

A sudden noise makes him freeze in his tracks, his heart stopping for a painful moment. There it is again, coming from somewhere inside one of the rooms. Kyungsoo sucks in a quiet breath, trying not to freak out and instinctively grabs the first thing he can find to use as a weapon, which turns out to be the candlestick on the mantelpiece. 

He creeps further into the apartment, towards the sound of the movement. It seems to be coming from the kitchen so Kyungsoo flattens himself against the wall, inching closer to the entrance. A shadow darts across the doorway and all Kyungsoo sees when he rounds the corner is a flash of black before he leaps with a yell, disorienting the intruder enough to smash right into him and take them both tumbling to the ground.

Kyungsoo struggles with the imposter’s flailing arms, still yelling as he pins him down with his legs and raises the candlestick threateningly. He nearly brings it down swinging too before he actually recognizes who he’s got pinned down; none other than fucking _Baekhyun_.

“The fuck are you doing?” Baekhyun wheezes, staring up at him bewildered. 

“ _Me?_ The fuck are _you_ doing?” Kyungsoo splutters incredulously, glaring down at him. 

He realizes belatedly that he’s still holding the candlestick over his head and he drops it, feeling a little faint at the realization that he nearly hit Baekhyun with it. He sags back where he’s sitting on Baekhyun’s midriff, pinning him down with his knees and thighs. 

“I knew your flight was coming in today so I brought take out,” Baekhyun says then, nodding at the bags sitting on the kitchen counter. “I uh- I needed to talk to you.”

Kyungsoo frowns at that but Baekhyun’s eyes fall on the candlestick lying abandoned on the kitchen tiles. 

“I should have known trying to surprise you would literally be risking my life.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the dramatic hush in Baekhyun’s voice, feeling a little giddy from the combined rush of adrenaline, alarm and relief.

“I’m in love with a fucking idiot,” he sighs exasperatedly.

It slips out before his brain even has time to catch up. Baekhyun’s smile falters, and he just stares up at Kyungsoo, looking as winded as when Kyungsoo first body slammed him into the ground. 

“What?” he coughs out after what feels like the longest second. His voice sounds strained. 

Kyungsoo feels his stomach bottom out, a sudden noose tightening around his throat. 

“I-” he scrambles, tongue tied. Take it back, brush it off, cover it up, _anything_.

“Well. Yeah.” 

Fuck it. No point trying to make excuses; it’s out now. He’s not sure how or when it even happened but it did. He’s in love with Baekhyun. It’s the only way to explain the pressure in his chest, burning and soothing at the same time whenever he’s around Baekhyun, even just at the thought of him, the many, incessant thoughts of him. It stopped being all about sex a long time ago. 

He expects shock, a crack at a joke, sarcasm, maybe even disgust? He certainly doesn’t expect the sudden desperation in Baekhyun’s eyes, the way his expression is suddenly wild with panic. 

“You’re serious?” he says, his voice unexpectedly quiet. “You’re not messing with me?”

Kyungsoo frowns, confused, but something about the way he says it tells him that he’s looking for a straight answer without the buffer of their usual banter. He nods firmly, committed to following through at this point. 

Baekhyun sits up then, so suddenly that he nearly tips Kyungsoo backwards if not for his hands coming up on either side of Kyungsoo’s face to reel him in and kiss him. 

They’ve kissed plenty of times before but never quite like this, loaded, charged, with something unfamiliar and warm that sends a tickle of fire up Kyungsoo’s spine, and makes his heart swell.

Kyungsoo tips Baekhyun’s chin up, deepening the kiss. He takes his time, allowing himself to be as soft as he’s been holding himself back from being before now, reveling in the certainty of the way Baekhyun kisses him this time. 

They part for air, laughing helplessly and Kyungsoo wonders why it took so long for them to get to this point.

“I can’t believe you said it first,” Baekhyun beams in delight. 

Kyungsoo grits his teeth, wanting to regret everything but really there’s no heat to the sentiment.

“The candlestick is right there, I could finish the job-” he pauses. “What do you mean ‘first’?”

Somehow, Baekhyun’s smile widens even more, his eyes dripping with fondness and a little of something else. Kyungsoo gets lost in them for a moment. 

“Well. I love you too,” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo’s stomach swoops, his chest imploding with warmth. 

“That’s what I came here to say in the first place, but you _literally_ beat me to it,” Baekhyun goes on, eyeing the steel candlestick again and Kyungsoo has to laugh. 

He gets to his feet and yanks Baekhyun up from the floor only to push him against the kitchen counter to kiss him again, feeling the novelty of their lips sliding together laced with open affection over masking lust this time.

▸

Kyungsoo hooks his elbow more firmly under the bend of Baekhyun’s knee, pushing his legs up higher and rolls his hips in harder, leaning down to swallow the groan Baekhyun chokes out.

The painful sting of Baekhyun’s nails digging into his skin makes him hiss but his focus is drawn back to the way Baekhyun arches when he’s close to coming, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open in a loose smile. 

“So close,” he moans, his hips canting off the mattress to fuck himself harder against him. “ _Kyungsoo_.”

The way he breathes out his name makes Kyungsoo’s hips stutter before he finds his pace again, fueled by the fire Baekhyun’s groans set in his stomach and the zinging electricity racing through his chest. 

He comes moments after Baekhyun does, both gasping through it as they ride it out, chasing after the high. 

The mattress bounces when Kyungsoo rolls off, slumping down beside Baekhyun and laughs through his breathless panting. 

His phone buzzes where it’s lying on the nightstand and he twists around to reach for it, feeling the pleasant burn in his muscles. 

It’s a text from work, updating him on the latest inclusion in Jongin’s schedule. 

“Looks like Jongin’s opening for the Olympics ceremony,” Kyungsoo hums proudly, already thinking of all the possibilities for outfits. 

They look at each other and Baekhyun is already opening his mouth the second Kyungsoo does again, both in one go.

“Red.”


End file.
